


He's Batman

by ididntwannashipit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Berlantiverse, Coming Out, First Kiss, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididntwannashipit/pseuds/ididntwannashipit
Summary: When a magazine does a shoot on queer superheroes in the Berlanti 'verse, Tyler steps up and finally comes out. He posts the behind the scenes shots on his Instagram and waits... and the one person he wants to hear from doesn't say a word. Until he does.
Relationships: Tyler Hoechlin/Dylan O'Brien
Comments: 15
Kudos: 140
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #361: Kiss





	He's Batman

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Fullmoon Ficlet prompt of Kiss. Because I had to. I meant to do something with New Year's Eve, of course, but then, well, this popped into my head instead.

Tyler scrolls through his Instagram notifications. Thousands of names that mean nothing have liked and commented on his latest story and photoset, along with a few friends. Nothing from the one name he wants to see.

_@Coltonlhaynes: It was great doing this shoot with you. Looking good!_

_@Hollandroden: Beautiful. And beautifully said._

_@Benlewishere: If only Superman were bi, too. William’s heart is broken!_

There’s hate. Of course there’s hate. People who think he shouldn’t have hid his sexuality in the first place, that he lied to them for all these years. People who think he’s lying now, or that he should just keep it to himself. People who hate all the queer actors and actresses across all the shows… Tyler wishes there were a way to block them all, but there are too many. His publicist will find a way to deal with it; that’s what he pays her for, after all.

“Tyler.”

He shoves his phone in his pocket. Or he tries to, but he’s already in the damned suit and there’s no pocket to put it in and he ends up sliding it over his leg. He winces, quickly changes his expression to an awkward smile. “Bitsie. Hey.”

Her lips are pursed as she tries to bite back a laugh. It’s an expression he’s all too familiar with after the last few years working with her, and he resists the urge to try again to hide his phone before she makes a comment. Instead he very deliberately finds the button with his thumb to lock it. “Are they ready on set?” he asks.

A small laugh slips out and he realizes that she’s still in a robe, her hair pinned out of her face, and she looks like she slipped out of the makeup chair half done.

Come to think of it, he hasn’t been to makeup yet.

Fuck, he’s so distracted today.

“They’re not ready on set,” he says slowly.

Her expression eases into a smile. “Not exactly, but I was told to come get you. You’ve got a guest.”

“Oh.” Tyler can think of a hundred reasons why, today in particular, that might not be a good thing. “I thought reporters weren’t—”

“Not a reporter.” Bitsie takes his hand and tugs slightly, until he stumbles forward. “You were hired entirely on the fact that you channel Clark like he’s your own personality,” she says softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Never change, Ty.”

He takes a step away, and she doesn’t let go, so he turns back to look at her. Bitsie. His on-screen wife of three years now, and virtual mother of his fictional child. Her smile grows. “I saw the behind the scenes images you posted. I’m glad you worked with Colton on the shoot. I’m looking forward to seeing how it all comes together when they finish working with everyone involved. I’m proud of you.”

She still doesn’t let go, and Tyler knows this means she has something else to say, despite the fact that apparently he’s supposed to be somewhere. So he waits.

“By the way,” she says idly, like it’s not important at all. “I’ve heard a rumor that our season finale might be a soft pilot for a new show, since both _Flash_ and _Supergirl_ are finishing up next season. If you hear anything, let me know.”

She releases him, and he knows, that’s the real news. That’s his clue to what he’s about to walk into, and it’s nowhere near enough.

Damn it, he’s thirty-six years old, and he’s been acting most of his life at this point. His heart should not be racing with nerves just because he doesn’t know what’s waiting for him on that sound stage. How they’re planning to use Superman and Lois to help soft launch some new CW show in the Berlanti ‘verse.

He takes a deep breath at the door and walks into the stage.

“You know… I was going to call you last night.”

That’s not the voice Tyler expects to hear. He rounds the corner, and there he is, sprawled in one of the chairs like he owns the place, long legs spread with one straight and the other bent, an arm crooked up. His chin is covered in stubble, and Tyler resist the urge to touch his own smooth chin.

“Dylan,” he says.

He makes the mistake of trying to put the phone in his non-existent pocket again, and this time he drops it and it hits the floor.

Dylan snickers. “If you break your phone, then I guess I can’t call you. But the point is, I was going to call you, then I figured why not just show up on set and surprise him? So I went to bed, got my ass out of bed early so I could get here on time before you start filming, and while I’m eating breakfast I start scrolling through Instagram.” Both eyebrows go up and he stares at Tyler.

Oh.

“Heck of a way to find out, Hoech.” Dylan snorts again at the wordplay, and he shakes his head, his expression going serious. He lowers the bent leg, leans forward with his elbows on his knees and looks up at Tyler. “You could’ve told me,” he says softly. Seriously. “I was going to call to tell you.”

“I didn’t know how. I just figured you’d—” Tyler stops abruptly. “What. What?”

“I just got the proofs I did from my shoot with Ruby. Which came out awesome, actually.” Dylan rises, already scrolling through something on his own phone before he stops and turns it to show Tyler. “Had to do my part and come out as one of the bi actors in the ‘verse.”

“One of the….” Tyler stutters to a stop, because this doesn’t make any sense.

Dylan steps in closer, the phone the only thing between them. When Tyler glances down, the photo is zoomed in. He catches a glimpse of tattooed skin off to the side—probably Ruby Rose—but the focus is on Dylan and his Batman t-shirt.

“Didn’t I mention?” Dylan asks softly. He slides his phone into his back pocket, because damn it, he’s wearing jeans not some stiff and uncomfortable super suit. Hands free, he grips the front of Tyler’s suit, where the cape is loose, and yanks him close. “I’m Batman,” he whispers.

Dylan’s breath ghosts across Tyler’s lips, close enough to….

Close enough to….

Fuck it.

Tyler leans closer, and Dylan takes the hint, yanking him that extra inch before their lips meet. Stubble scrapes over Tyler’s lip. Beard burn. They’re going to kill him in makeup.

He doesn’t care.

This is… everything he’s fantasized about in the last thirteen fucking years. This is half the reason he came out of the closet, out of some grand idea that maybe he’d get lucky and Dylan wasn’t as straight as Tyler thought. That maybe he hadn’t been in that closet entirely alone.

And now.

Now.

Tyler slides his hands down Dylan’s back, grips him tight as he pulls him closer. Dylan lets go of his collar and the kiss eases, gentling with a soft nip before it starts all over again. It isn’t any less intense, just less of an attempt to devour first, and more like they’re saying everything that hasn’t been said until now.

Tyler feels hands on his ass, and Dylan makes a disappointed sound. Tyler pulls back, frowning. “What?”

“I get to touch the super butt and your damned costume is so hard I can’t even really feel it,” Dylan says mournfully. “It looks so good, and feels so… uncomfortable.”

“It’s very uncomfortable at the moment,” Tyler deadpans, grinning when Dylan snorts loudly.

“I bet,” Dylan retorts. He lets go and adjusts himself, straightening his shirt. “Okay. So. You and me, we’re on the same page, right?” He gestures between the two of them. “You’ve got some superhero filming this morning, and I’m here for the read-through this afternoon. I’ll be guest-starring in the final three episodes of the season, along with Ruby, and if it’s picked up, my show starts as a mid-season replacement next year, after Grant finishes up with _The Flash_.”

“You’re really going to be playing Batman.”

“Dream come true. Look. They’ve already fitted me for the suit.” Dylan has his phone in his hand again and is scrolling through pictures of himself in the suit, and some as scruffy rich playboy Bruce Wayne. “I mean. You know how Bruce is supposed to be older than Kate, right? Obviously I’m from another Earth, but that just kind of helps us get along, considering she’s still pissed at hell at her cousin anyway. There’s this whole search for Bruce thing going on, and well… no spoilers for you, but it’ll be part of the first half of her next season, and will give her a chance to get closure over her issues with him. If my show isn’t picked up, I’ll fade into the distance and go back to whatever Earth I’m from.”

“And if your show is picked up?” Tyler asks. His throat feels tight, because this is like a family. They all still get together, and actors from shows that ended come back all the time. He has a standing dinner monthly with Colton and Jeff and a bunch of folks from _Arrow_ and _Supergirl_. This would mean… he’d get to see Dylan all the time.

“I’ll be the first canon queer Batman,” Dylan says cheerily. He lowers the phone at Tyler’s shocked expression. “Obviously Kate’s Batman is straight as an arrow, but mine is bi. I negotiated for it specifically, because I want to see more bisexual rep on screen, and I knew that this ‘verse in particular would be open to it.” He pats Tyler’s chest. “Such a pity your Superman is already married.” He leans in. “We could pitch a crossover to my Batman’s world, instead.”

“I—” Tyler stutters to a stop, not entirely sure how to respond to that.

“Too much?” Dylan asks.

“Too much,” Tyler agrees. “Give me… five minutes. I need to catch up.”

He’s got the short version, he thinks. Dylan’s bi. He’s bi. Dylan’s going to be playing Batman. Dylan’s version of Batman is also bi. He thinks Dylan’s Batman was probably screwing the fictional Superman from his Earth. Or Dylan wants that.

Yeah. It’s a lot.

Dylan’s hand is soft on Tyler’s chest. Careful. “How about we go out for drinks after the read through today? I’m going to spend this morning posting my own behind the scenes shots, commenting on yours, and fielding a few thousand questions about my new role. It’ll be nice to get together with friends, if you want to get a group together? We could have a coming out party.”

“Dyl.” Tyler reels him in, and Dylan’s eyebrows go up.

“Yeah?”

“Take a picture,” Tyler says, just before kissing him. He has his eyes closed, but he sees the flash brighten the room several times, leaving everything red behind his eyelids. He blinks when he looks, and Dylan is scrolling through the pictures.

“This one,” Dylan says, and Tyler agrees, it’s not a bad shot.

“Send me a link to your post and a copy of that one,” Tyler tells him. “I’m going to go let makeup hide the scruff burn you left on my skin, and get my filming done. And later yes, we’re going out. With everyone. And this,” he gestures between them. “We’re going to figure this out.”

Dylan’s grin blooms brightly. “This,” he says, echoing that same gesture, “is all good, Ty. We’re awesome. We’re fucking brilliant. And it’s going to be so good going forward.”

“Yeah, it is.” Tyler agrees.

His phone pings with a notification while he’s walking to the makeup trailer.

_@Imdylanobrien: We have so much time to make up for, dude. So much. Get ready for the ride of your life. Bats + Supes 4eva._


End file.
